


What'll You Fall For? (On Hiatus?)

by NAGIndustries



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Middle School AU, Noice children, Phillip is Alex's younger bro in this AU, Pining John Laurens, Pretty cool I guess, Shy Aaron Burr (except for when he's performing), Theater nerd Aaron Burr, Theodosia Jr. is Aaron's younger sis, first fic on AO3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAGIndustries/pseuds/NAGIndustries
Summary: (A middle school AU for the Hamilton crew!!!!  This is my first fic on AO3 so feedback is appreciated!)  Hamilton is an excitable and chatty "cool kid" from Washington Middle School.  Aaron Burr is a shy and quiet theater geek from Schuyler Middle School.  This is going to go well.





	1. The Boy By The Pond

**Author's Note:**

> This is a noice noice noice Hamilton middle school AU, so enjoy! Also, this is my first fic on AO3 and stuff so, feedback is welcomed! THANK.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton's first meeting. It goes surprising well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!! Also, all feedback is appreciated.

Alexander probably never would have met Aaron if his friends hadn't dared him to take the long way home from school. 

He was trudging through the woods, his feet scraping against the dirt-encrusted path.  _I don't know why more people don't take this way home,_ he thought to himself as he watched birds flit through the trees.  Alex was about to sprint the rest of the way home when he heard faint singing coming from down a well-worn trail going off the main path.   _What the...I probably should ignore it._ He didn't.  Instead, Alex slowly crept down the trail, clutching his backpack so tightly his knuckles were white.  He peered around the edge of the trail to see...a boy?

Aaron was sitting on a rock next to what he'd deemed Puddle Pond and was singing "Requiem" from Dear Evan Hansen, one of his favorite musicals.  His voice rung out across Puddle Pond, soft and delicate and beautiful.

_Why should I have a heavy heart?_  
_Why should I start to break in pieces?_  
_Why should I go and fall apart for you?_

_Why should I play the grieving girl and lie_  
_Saying that I miss you_  
_And that my world has gone dark without your light?_  
_I will sing no requiem tonight_

Aaron heard a branch snap behind him and whipped around.  Alex turned to look at him, his foot hovering over a now-broken branch, a sheepish smile on his face.  Aaron could feel his face becoming warm.  _Oh god_ , he thought, blushing.  He turned away from the mystery boy, reaching over to grab his backpack.

"No, wait!" Alex exclaimed.  "I'm really sorry, it's-it's just that I heard singing and I was curious and I found you and...did I say I'm sorry?  'Cause I really am, I swear!"  Aaron turned around slowly, his hand still gripping his backpack.

"It-It's fine." He managed to get out.  Alex looked relieved.  

"Your singing is, like, amazing, dude!  Like, I could listen to it for a long time and not get tired of it!" he cried out.  Aaron didn't think it was possible for him to blush anymore but, hey.  Prodigies are always pushing boundaries.  Alex seemed to have realized what he just said and his face turned red as well.   _Nice job, idiot!_ he reprimanded himself.   _He probably thinks you're really weird now._ Then he shook his head.  _Why do I care what some random stranger thinks?   Well, the stranger is kind of cute and has nice purple eyes and can sing well, but, y'know..._ Alex's train of thoughts trailed off.  He noticed the other boy was staring at him.

"Do...do you really think I can sing well?" Aaron asked nervously.  Alex nodded. 

"Heck, yeah dude!  Anyway, um, I have to head back home.  Do you wanna walk with me?" Alex questioned.  "Not-not if you don't want to, or anything.  It's just that, my friends probably think I've died or something."  In fact, Alex's friends, John, Lafayette, and Hercules, were waiting in front of Alex's house, both impatient and worried at the same time, if that's possible.  Aaron hesitantly gave Alex a thumbs up.

"Where do you live?" he asked softly.  

"Red Oak Street."

"Oh, I live on Red Maple Street!  It's close by, so I think it's okay."

Alex grinned brightly, and Aaron had to smile back.  He threw his backpack over his shoulders and trudged back up the trail that lead away from Puddle Pond.  Aaron stayed silent, savoring the soft daylight that filtered through the bright green leaves, and Alex was content to watch him.  When they had exited the forest, Alex froze.

"What's wrong?" Aaron questioned, worried.  Alex slapped his hand to his forehead.

"I can't believe I forgot to ask you for your name!" he yelled, making Aaron flinch.  Embarrassed, Alex cleared his throat.  "Um, what _is_ your name?"  Aaron shook his head, amused.

"Aaron Burr."

"I've never heard of you.  Do you go to Washington Middle School?"

"No, Schuyler."  Alex's eyes widened.

"Oh, of course!" he exclaimed cheerfully.  "I have friends that go there.  Angelica, Peggy, and Eliza Schuyler!"  Aaron looked at Alex in surprise.

"You're friends with them, too?" 

"Yeah!" 

"Huh.  Who are _you_?"

"Alexander Hamilton!"  This time it was Aaron who froze.  Alex looked at him with concern.

"What-what's wrong?  Is-is it something I said?" he stammered.  Aaron shook his head, the shadow of a smile playing on his lips.

"No, I...it's just...You're nothing like Thomas and James said you were."

"Thomas and James?"

"Yeah, Thomas Jefferson and James Madison.  My best friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, a cliffhanger, sort of! HAHAHA. See ya!


	2. My Friends Are The Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Aaron's friends learn about their meeting. John, Lafayette, and Hercules are pretty cool with it. James and Thomas...not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo second chapter already!.....I have no life. Welp, that just means you get more story quicker.

Alex's mouth was still wide open as he walked up to his house.  The polite, quiet Aaron Burr was best friends with Thomas Jefferson and James Madison?  After that revelation, Alex could barely stammer out a "good-bye" when they had reached Aaron's house.  Alex felt his heart grow a little lighter when Aaron gave him a small wave and walked into his house, but he couldn't figure out why.  And he couldn't dwell on it because of the pressing issue of Aaron being friends with _Thomas Jefferson and James Madison._   Deep in thought, he would've walked right past his friends if Hercules hadn't picked him up by the shirt.

"Um, hey, dude." Hercules said, fighting down a smile.

"Yeah, mon ami.  Don't ignore your best friends since forever." Lafayette added.  John giggled, trying to hide the blush spreading across his face.   _Alex looks so cute when he's distracted_ , he thought.  He would look at you, but you could tell his thoughts were elsewhere.  It also didn't help that he had curious emerald green eyes that John loved to stare into and messy brown hair that John would love to run his fingers through.  Alex rolled his eyes, but a lopsided grin was plastered across his face.

"Sorry, sorry." he said apologetically.  "I was thinking."

"Yeah, I could tell." John smirked.  Alex's face flushed, embarrassed, and he turned away.

"Whatever." he snapped.  "Let's just go inside.  We have a lot of homework."

"Yeah, I know." Lafayette groaned.  Hercules nodded sympathetically, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.  "There's Math, English-"

"Easy." Alex cut in.  Both Lafayette and Hercules glared at him.

"And Social Studies." John finished.  Hercules chuckled.

"Your dad'll kill us if we mess up on that." he told Alex pointedly.  George Washington, Alex's adoptive father and the man Alex's middle school was named after, was the old Social Studies teacher.  Alex just waved his hand dismissively, and the trio of boys followed him inside his house and into the living room.

"Alexander Hamilton-Washington!"  Alex cringed.   _Oh god-_ was as far as his mind could get before Martha Washington stormed into the living room, an annoyed expression on her face.  "Honestly!  You came home late and didn't call me!  That's my only rule!  Call if you know you're going to be late!"  Alex fixed her with a sheepish grin.

"I didn't know?" he tried.  Martha fixed him with a withering stare.

"Uh huh."  Her eyes were filled with disbelief.  "Then why were all of your friends waiting for you?  At least one of them goes with you if you go to a club, and you all walk home together."  Alex silently cursed; his mom was incredibly smart, sometimes too smart for his liking.

"I'm sorry, Mama." he crooned, trying to get back on her good side.  Martha sighed, but her eyes softened.  She could never stay mad at him or Phillip.  She waved them off as she went back into the kitchen. 

"Hey, Alex!" Alex smiled as his seven-year-old brother Phillip bounded up to him.  Phillip thought Alex and his friends were so cool since they were in seventh grade.

"Hey, Phil.  I have to do my homework, so I'll have to play with you later."  Phillip pouted, but he went back to doodling a picture of a house.  Shaking his head, Alex lead his friends up the stairs to his room.  Slamming the door shut, he threw his backpack onto his rug and practically collapsed on the floor next to it.  Snorting, Hercules curled up on a bright green beanbag chair.  Lafayette fell on top of him with a loud "oof".

"Ow!" Hercules shouted.  "Bro, you're heavy."  But then he smiled brightly as Lafayette wrapped his arms around him and pecked him on the cheek.  John watched them happily as he sat down on Alex's black swivel chair, then glanced up at Alex, who was pulling his binders out of his backpack.  He imagined him and Alex replacing Lafayette and Hercules, his arm wrapped around Alex's shoulder as Alex kissed him on the cheek.  Alex and him holding hands and walking down the hallways at school.  Him and Alex buying each other stupid gifts at the dollar store.  The two of them...

"Yo, John, you okay?"  John flinched.  He blushed when he realized he had been staring at Alex.  

"Yeah.  I am, promise!" he reassured Alex.  Lafayette made a heart with his fingers and Hercules snickered.  John narrowed his eyes at them.  Lafayette stuck his tongue out.

"Alright, Alex, mon ami, before we start our work.  What has gotten you so distracted?"  Alex blushed slightly.  _Seriously, is_ _it that obvious?_   he thought to himself.  

"Nothing much, I guess." he muttered.  "I just met this dude on my way home.  Aaron Burr, I think his name was?  He goes to Schuyler.  Oh, and he's friends with Maria, Peggy, Eliza, and Angelica."  Lafayette raised his eyebrows, surprised.  

"You met Burr?  I know him!  I've hung out with him and Angelica a bunch of times."  Hercules's head suddenly shot up.

"Oh, I remember him!" he exclaimed.  "I hung out with him and Peggy once.  Didn't say much, though."

"Yeah, he's very shy." Lafayette commented.

"Yeah, but get this!" Alex butted in impatiently.  "He's best friends with Jefferson and Madison!"  John did a double-take.

"What?!" he shrieked.  "The poor boy."

"I know, right?" 

"How could we not have known?" Lafayette murmured incredulously.  Hercules shrugged.

"I don't know." Alex muttered.  "I wonder what he's up to."

\----------

Aaron was lying across his bed, his laptop laying across his stomach.  He had finished his homework hours ago, being a prodigy and all.  He contemplated double-checking his work, but then he decided against it.  He knew he wouldn't put his homework down until he had corrected every single mistake.  Every.  Single.  One.  Instead, he fingered his iPhone for a few moments before going to the group-chat he was in with Thomas and James.

8:37

_NeverTalkSmileMore: Hey, guys_

_MacaroniBoiii: Hey hey A-a-ron_

_SweaterDude4Life: Heyo_

_NeverTalkSmileMore: Guess what_

_MacaroniBoiii: You're coming to Washington?_

_SweaterDude4Life: You won a million dollars????_

_NeverTalkSmileMore: No stupid_

_NeverTalkSmileMore: Someone caught me singing by Puddle Pond.  He was pretty nice_

_SweaterDude4Life: Ooh really_

_NeverTalkSmileMore: Yeah I was embarrassed at first but he said I sang really good_

_MacaroniBoiii: Pssh I could've said the same thing_

_MacaroniBoiii: Who was it tho_

_NeverTalkSmileMore: Alexander Hamilton_

8:45

_NeverTalkSmileMore: Uh anyone here_

_MacaroniBoiii: Sorry I thought if I didn't look at my phone for a while I'd wake up from this nightmare_

_SweaterDude4Life: Oof_

_MacaroniBoiii: It's just_

_MacaroniBoiii: Alex being nice to someone other than his lame friends and the Schuylers_ _and M. Reynolds and whatever_

_MacaroniBoiii: What sorcery is this?????_

_SweaterDude4Life: Oh my god_

_SweaterDude4Life: The hatred is real_

_MacaroniBoiii: Ssssssssshut up_

_NeverTalkSmileMore: Yoooo you guys he is way nicer than you said he'd be_

_NeverTalkSmileMore: Ya liars_

_MacaroniBoiii: Oh no hes poisoned you_

_MacaroniBoiii: Jemmy get the medicine_

_MacaroniBoiii: We've got a life to save_

_SweaterDude4Life: ON IT_

_NeverTalkSmileMore: Not if I leave you're not_

Before either Thomas or James could respond, Aaron turned his phone off, rolled off his bed, and plugged his phone into lone charger hanging from the wall.  Aaron was still snickering to himself when his seven-year-old sister Theodosia walked into his room. 

"Hey, Ronny!" she cried out, throwing her arms around Aaron.  His smile widened as he picked her up and spun her around. 

"Hey, Theo!" 

"Faster, Ronny, faster!" Theodosia giggled.  "Now stop!"  Dizzy, Aaron had just put her down before his legs turned into Jello and he flopped backwards onto his bed.  Theodosia crawled onto his bed and laid down next to Aaron.  He turned to her, looking into her clever brown eyes.

"How are you?"

"Really, really good!" she stated, like she was stating a definite, unchanging fact.  Which it wasn't.  It pained Aaron to think that even balls of sunshine like Theodosia could have bad days.

"Hey, why am I being left out?  And why aren't you asleep, Theo?"

Aaron and Theodosia both shot up in bed.  Aaron's fifteen-year-old sister Sally hovered in the doorway, trying and failing to look stern.

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going!" Theodosia huffed.  "But you better be in my room in five minutes to tell me my story!"  Sally just rolled her eyes as Theodosia scurried off to her room.  Then she shifted her gaze onto Aaron, and he already knew what she was going to ask.  She started their nightly conversations with the same question.

"So, you dating anyone?"  This time it was Aaron's turn to roll his eyes.

"For the millionth time, no."

"You sure?"

"Why would I hide the fact that I'm dating anyone from you?"  Sally shrugged. 

"Anything new happen?" she asked as she flopped down next to Aaron.  He blushed slightly as he remembered his pretty embarrassing interaction that afternoon. He hoped Sally wouldn't notice.  She did.  A mischievous grin spread across her face, and he kicked her softly.

"Stop that." Aaron scolded her.  "I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong.  What really happened is Alexander Hamilton caught me singing by Puddle Pond and he was all nice about it.  He told me I sang well and we walked home together.  That's all."  That didn't do anything to calm Sally down.  In fact, it did the opposite.

"Sounds like a date to me." she teased.  Aaron shoved her away, still blushing.

"You are ridiculous."

"And you need a boyfriend.  I know you're not acromantic like me because you had a crush on the other Theodosia for a month before you realized you were gay as heck."  Aaron pushed Sally off of his bed.  She was about to tease him a bit more, but before she could get a word out, she got a pillow to the face.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" she spat, running out of his room.  "See ya!"  Aaron sat back down onto his bed when he heard the satisfying "thud" of his door being slammed shut.  _Sally can be annoying_ , he thought to himself.  _But I love her._  Then his thoughts drifted back to his meeting with Alexander.  His friends claimed he was annoying and he talked a lot.  The annoying part didn't really seem true, and Aaron didn't really mind people that talked a lot as long as they didn't force _him_ to talk a lot.  The only place he felt comfortable talking a lot was on stage.  He wondered if Alex liked acting as much as he did, seeing as he supposedly loved talking so much.  Then he wondered if Alexander would walk down the long way from school to see him again.   _He seemed nic_ _e today_ _, but..._ Aaron wondered anxiously.   _I've only seen him once.  And Thomas and James haven't exactly given him a glowing review._ Aaron laid back down onto his bed, conflicted on whether to smile or frown.

He'd just have to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOOOK, foreshadowing to a future Hamilton and Burr meeting. IT'S ALL GOOOOOOOD!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, poor John. He's in for a heartbreak later.


	3. Oh God, It Can't Be...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few weeks of meeting with Aaron, Alexander comes to a startling discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOH MORE STORRYYY!!!!! And look Alex and Aaron are gonna hang out more.
> 
>  
> 
> Also Thomas and James can be super overprotective and annoying.

Alex wished he could be anywhere but where he was currently.

He fidgeted in his seat as his teacher droned on and on about the Revolutionary War or something.  Seventh grade social studies might've been interesting, fun even, if it wasn't taught by the worst teacher on Earth: Mr. John Adams.  Alex was seconds away from smashing his face into his desk when the piercing sound of the bell rung throughout the classroom.

"Oh, thank god." Alex whispered to himself.  

"Alright, class, don't forget," Mr. Adams drawled.  "your essay on one of the founding fathers is due in two weeks."  Alex rolled his eyes at the statement.  He had finished his essay weeks ago, far surpassing the three-page minimum by having written twelve pages instead.  Lin-Manuel Miranda was a fascinating dude.  Alex was about to run to his locker and grab his lunch when Thomas Jefferson strolled up to him, James Madison at his heels.

"So." Thomas stated bluntly.  "You met Aaron."  Alex rolled his eyes in annoyance, but he nodded.

"How'd you get him to like you?" James asked.  

"I got  _you_ to like me in sixth grade." Alex smirked.  James blushed and Thomas scowled.  _It's true, though_ , Alex thought smugly to himself.  _Me and James were good friends until_...Alex's thoughts turned bitter.  _Until Jefferson came back from France._ Thomas seemed to read his mind, and he grinned at him in that aggravating way of his that made Alex want to punch him in the face.  Then Thomas's expression turned sour as he remembered why he even bothered to talk to Alex.

"Well, you better not hurt Aaron in any way." Thomas sneered.  "Or I'll punch your lights out."  Alex just scoffed.

"Why would I hurt Aaron?  He's not you." he taunted.  Thomas scowled and stormed away.  James glared at Alex for another moment before running after Thomas.  Satisfied with himself, Alex got out of his seat and walked to his locker

\----------

The rest of Alex's day went by pretty quickly; not _all_ of his teachers were as bad as Mr. Adams.  His friends were waiting for him outside of the school building.

"Ah, there you are!" Lafayette exclaimed.  "Come on, let's go home!"  Alex hesitated.  John turned to him curiously.

"What's wrong?" he questioned worriedly.  Alex shook his head.

"It's just...I was actually going to take the long way home to see Aaron today."  Hercules raised an eyebrow.  "It's not going to be an all-week thing!" he quickly added.  "Maybe just...two days a week?"  Hercules looked at him curiously for a few more seconds before shrugging.

"Sure, I guess.  Just don't forget to call your mom!" he taunted.  Alex shoved him playfully and Hercules stuck his tongue.  John and Lafayette shared an amused glance before Lafayette grabbed Hercules's arm, and the three of them started walking to Alex's house.

"See ya, Alex!" John called out.  He blushed slightly as Alex gave him a cute little wave.  Lafayette and Hercules glanced down at him with scheming looks on their faces.

"Dude, you like him so much.  It's adorably obvious." Hercules told John.  Lafayette snickered.  John just crossed his arms.

"I guess." he sighed.  "To everyone except Alex, anyway."  Lafayette squeezed his shoulder sympathetically.

"Don't worry, mon ami.  Alex will see what he's missing." he reassured him.  John managed to smile.

He sure hoped so.

\----------

Alex was in the forest again, this time running across the dirt path.  He had quickly called him mom, mumbling something about being late on Tuesdays and Thursdays.  He didn't have to wait long before he heard Aaron's beautiful singing ring out through the trees.  This time he was singing "A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes" from Cinderella.

 _A dream is a wish your heart makes_  
_When you're fast asleep_  
_In dreams you will lose your heartaches_  
_Whatever you wish for, you keep_

Before Aaron could get to the second verse, he heard a voice call out behind him.

"Hey, Aaron!  What's up?"  

Aaron turned around.  There, standing in front of him, was Alexander, looking slightly disheveled.  Aaron smiled softly at the excited look on Alexander's face. _Well, he_ seems _happy to see me_ , he thought.  

"Nothing much.  You?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary.  Your singing is still amazing."  Aaron blushed.  

"Thanks." he murmured.  Alex grinned at him.

"Well, you wanna walk home now?" he questioned.  Aaron nodded.  The two of them walked in peaceful silence.  When they had reached Aaron's house, Aaron turned to Alex.

"How often are you going to do this?  Not that I'm complaining, but don't you have other friends?"  Alex smiled awkwardly, and Aaron was afraid he'd said something wrong.  "I'm-I'm really sorry!  I didn't mean to offend you!  I-" Alex cut him off.

"It's okay.  Really!" Alex assured him.  "And I've actually made sort of a system.  I'll come see you every Tuesday and Thursday."

And he did.

Two days a week, for a few weeks, Alex would go through the forest and down to Puddle Pond to see Aaron.  He grew to love hearing Aaron sing whenever he would take the long way home.  He soon found himself caring how he looked before he went to see Aaron, although he couldn't fathom why.  It was a normal Thursday afternoon when it finally hit him.  Alex was speed-walking through the woods, clutching a chocolate muffin.  He had bought it for Aaron at his school snack corner.  _That's not weird, right?_ he wondered to himself.  _It's not weird to buy your friends things, right?_   He was so lost in thought that it took him a while to notice he couldn't hear singing.  

"Aaron? Aaron?" Alex called out, worry rising in his chest.  

"Here!" he heard Aaron reply.  Alex felt relief wash over him as he walked down the little side trail to Puddle Pond.  He found Aaron sitting down on a rock, reading a book called Turtles All The Way Down.  Aaron put the book into his backpack and watched curiously as Alex held out the muffin.

"Um, I-I got you this.  I didn't know what you like, so I got you my favorite flavor.  I hope you don't have allergies.  I'm sorry, I should've asked, um-"  Embarrassed, Alex bit his lip in an attempt to stop his rambling.  Aaron smiled at him, his eyes shining.  _I love chocolate!_ was the only thought running through his head.  

"Thank you!" Aaron cried out.  He cleared his throat, his face growing warm.  "Um, thanks.  I love chocolate."  Alex quickly handed him the muffin, and Aaron bit into it immediately.  Alex grinned, pleased that he got something Aaron loved.  He turned bright red when Aaron beamed at him, his eyes shining.  As he watched Aaron tear apart the muffin with a sappy smile on his face, a sudden realization hit him.

 _Just my luck_ , he thought, his facing turning slightly pale. _I have a crush.  On Aaron Burr_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH IT'S HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alex is in for it! Also, get ready for a feels trip with John in later chapters.


	4. John's Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO UM  
> Alex asks Aaron out the the town's Halloween Ball. This is gonna be fun.
> 
> For like everyone except John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 
> 
> Alex asks Aaron out kind of not really  
> Let's see how this goessssssssss
> 
> Also, um, if you don't want to see really sad Laurens, SKIP THIS CHAPTER  
> I warned you

Alex had no idea what to do.

He was sitting a small metal table in his school cafeteria with John, Hercules and Lafayette.  He was fiddling with his golden earrings, stress running through his veins.  Lafayette watched him with both concern and amusement.

"You okay, mon ami?  You look a little, how do you put this?  _Bad._ "  Hercules snickered loudly, and Alex turned to glare at him.  John rolled his eyes as he chewed on a stale potato chip.

"Sorry." Alex snapped, looking anything but.  "I'm just...thinking about stuff."

"Like the town's Halloween Dance." Hercules teased, throwing an arm around Lafayette.  Lafayette raised his eyebrows as he watched Alex's face turn slightly red.

"What's with the face?" he questioned.  "Gonna ask someone?"  John felt butterflies in his stomach at that statement.  Did Alex want to ask someone to the dance.  Was that someone _him_?  What if it wasn't?  _God, I don't think I could live with that_ , he thought to himself.  He glanced over at Alex and found him glaring at Lafayette, his face slightly more red.

"So what if I am?" he shouted.  _God, my friends knew me too well_ , Alex thought, annoyed.  "I might even do it later today!"  Hercules looked at him, surprise shining in his eyes.  He turned and whispered something to Lafayette, who snorted.  Alex shot the two of them a final glare, calmed down for a second to wink at John, then stormed off to the table where the Schuyler sisters were sitting.  John felt cheeks grow warm as he watched Alex's retreating back.  Lafayette swatted at him playfully. 

"Eh bien regarde ça." he said, amused.  "He's finally falling for you, my friend." 

"Aw yeah!" Hercules cried out.  "I've already thought of a ship name: Lams!  You guys'll be  _so_ cute together!" 

"Yeah." John said quietly.  Then he looked back up at Alexander, and a sudden surge of confidence ran through his veins.  "Yeah."

\----------

Alex trudged down the small trail to Puddle Pond, the stress running through his veins quickly turning into fear.  _What if Aaron said no?_ he wondered nervously.  _Better play it safe and ask to go as friends._

 _"_ Alex?"

Alex flinched.  He was so lost in thought that he hadn't realized he was standing right in front of Aaron. 

"Oh, hey.  I didn't see you there."  He cringed.  _That was about the stupidest thing I could've said_ , Alex reprimanded himself.  Before he could lose what little nerve he had left, he spat out what he actually _wanted_ to say.  "Um, do you wanna go to the Halloween Dance?"

Aaron blinked.  _Did Alex just say what I thought he said?_

"As-as friends!" Alex quickly added.  "Um, it's okay if you say no, I-I just-"

"Yeah, I'll go with you."

Alex did a double take.  He glanced up at Aaron, who wearing a dorky smile.  Alex's heart did cartwheels as Aaron tried and failed to look him in the eyes without blushing.

"Really?"

"Yeah!  It sounds fun!" Aaron said cheerfully.  "I'll give you my number so we can talk about costumes later."  He and Alex traded numbers, and Aaron was still staring at the spot Alex was standing ten minutes after he had left.  _That was...interesting_ , Aaron thought.  _Let's hope this dance doesn't crash and burn._

_\----------_

Alex was practically floating by the time he reached his house.  _Aaron said yes.  Aaron said yes.  AARON SAID YES!_

"Um, hey, Alex!"

John, Hercules, and Lafayette were standing in front of his house.  Lafayette raised his eyebrows at the blissful expression Alex's face.  He whispered something about it to Hercules, but he just waved it off.    

"H-hey, guys." Alex stuttered, trying to get his thoughts in order.  John blushed as he stared into Alex's eyes, watching them sparkle and flicker with something unfamiliar.  He wanted to kiss him right then and there, but he was afraid that would be a _little_ too forward. 

"So, what's up?" John asked.  "You look, well, pretty happy."  Alex just shrugged as, to John's surprise, his face turned bright red.  Hercules gave him a suspicious look, and Alex sighed in defeat. 

"Fine, fine.  I asked my crush out to the Halloween Dance." he admitted.  Time seemed to stop for John, and whatever he was going to say got stuck in his throat.  Alex didn't ask _him_ anything. _Did that mean_...Hercules, unaware of what was actually going on, shot him a proud grin.  Lafayette, who was a bit more aware about these kinds of things, gave him a look that leaned more towards pity.

"You did?!  Awesome, man!" Hercules exclaimed.  Alex smiled sheepishly, scratching his neck.

"Thanks, Herc." he replied.  "Aaron's a really great kid."  Herc stood there for another second before realizing what Alex was getting at.

"Aaron?  Aaron Burr?"

"Ha, yeah.  I think I really like him."  John felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart.  _Of course_ , he thought bitterly.  _Why would he like me.  I'm just his best friend, his little brother.  Nothing more._   Alex turned to him, and a fragment of the love-struck look on his face hit him with full force.  _But that look wasn't meant for me.  It never would be.  No matter how much I want it to be._

"So, um, shall we go, sir?" Alex teased, bowing slightly.  John stood stock-still for a second before he pasted on a fake smile.

"Yeah, let's go!"

\----------

John was laying down on his bed, faint moonlight streaming through his window.  Waves of anger and sadness ran through his body as he hugged his pillow tightly.  Alex's clever green eyes seemed to dance in front of him, taunting him.  

"Ha.  Just my luck." John hissed through clenched teeth.  "I've been crushing on Alex for what, four years?  And now, after, like, a month, he's fallen for someone else.  That Aaron Burr..."  He saw red, the anger festering inside him taking over for a minute.  "I hate him, I hate him, _I hate him._   What's so special about Aaron?  He's just some random loser."  John's conscience finally caught up to him, and guilt washed over him.  He punched the wall next to him, trying not to scream out of frustration.

"What is _wrong_ with me?" he muttered.  "Jealousy doesn't look good on me."  John squeezed his pillow even tighter, trying to stop the tears that were dripping down his face.  He shut his eyes, trying to block his feelings out, but Alex still managed to sneak his way into his thoughts.  Visions of Alex holding hands with a shadowy figure, of him kissing the figure, of him down on one knee proposing to the figure, of Alex standing next to the shadowy figure and a shadowy little child.  The shadowy figure turned to where John was standing, an eerily large smile spreading across his face.

"Stop, stop, STOP!" John screamed, tears steadily dripping down his cheeks.  

"Johnny, sweetheart?" his mom called from the living room, concern in her voice.  

"Oh, sorry, mom!" John shouted back, trying to keep the sorrow out of his voice.  "I just had a nightmare."

"Do you want me to come up there, hon?"

"N-no thanks, mom!  I'm fine now."

"Alright, if you say so." 

John exhaled. _Mom didn't suspect a thing._ His relief was short-lived, however, as he remembered why he was actually sad.  More tears began to pour down his face and splash onto his bed.

"You're fine, John." he tried to tell himself.  "You're fine."  But he wasn't.  He didn't think he would be for a long time.

John cried himself to sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, poor Johnny boy. I actually feel kinda bad for him.  
> ...  
> weLP, TIME TO MOVE ON TO THE DANCE  
> (Just kidding I'll develop John's character I swear)


	5. We're Going To Look So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, preparations for the Halloween Dance begin, with mostly Aaron and Alex!
> 
> .....
> 
> Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo, so um, this chapter is gonna start with Aaron for once! And hey, guess who we're meeting!!!!!! That's right! Maria, Theodosia, the Schuyler Sisters! And a few more!
> 
> AW YISSSSSSSSS!

"Heyo, Aaron, my dude!  Um, what's up?"

Aaron glanced up.  Maria Lewis, one of his childhood best friends, was hovering in front him.  The two of them were waiting in front of Schuyler Middle School, about an hour early for school.  Aaron just shrugged as Maria slid down next to him on the faded wooden bench.  She pushed a lock of her chocolaty brown hair in front of one of her navy blue eyes, but Aaron still caught a glimpse of the faint scar above her eyebrow.

"That from Reynolds?" he asked, frowning.  "You broke up months ago!"  Maria laughed darkly.

"Yeah, I know." she muttered.  "Thanks to you.  But some scars heal slowly."  Aaron squeezed her hand softly, and she smiled.

"So, what _is_ up ?" she pressed.  "Going to the dance with anyone?  Me and 'Gelica are going as flappers from the '20's.  I think Theodosia and Eliza are going as pirates."  Aaron swallowed, Alexander's face flashing in his mind.

"Actually, yeah.  Um, I'm going with Alexander Hamilton." 

"Oh that's ni-...wait, _what?!  Alexander Hamilton?_ " Maria cried out incredulously.  "That flirty little-I mean, nice.  He's cute."

" _Who's_ cute now?" 

Aaron rolled his eyes in amusement as Angelica Schuyler seemed to teleport in front of them.  Behind her were her sisters, Eliza and Peggy, as well as...Theodosia.  Aaron smiled fondly.  He had liked her the moment she had introduced herself as Theodosia in elementary school. A girl who shared a name with his beloved little sister couldn't possibly be a bad person.  _And she's not_ , Aaron thought to himself.  _She's one of my closet friends._

"Hey, Angie." Maria cooed as Angelica sat next to her.  "And who's cute, well...just lil' ol' Aaron's date to the Halloween Dance."  Aaron swore silently under his breath as Eliza's, Peggy's, Angelica's, and Theodosia's eyes' widened in joy.

"Oh my god!  Who is it?" Eliza screamed ecstatically.  

"Um..."

"Well, spill!" 

"Um...A-Alexander Hamilton."

A sudden silence washed over the group.

" ** _HIM!?_** "  Aaron cringed as everyone except Maria screamed in unison.  Maria, in fact, was saying nothing, a smug look on her face.

"He's cute, it's true.  A charmer, for sure."

"Very smart.  Protective, too."

"He goes through people quick, though."

"Are you sure he really, _truly_ loves you?" 

Aaron kicked Maria under the table as the Schuyler's and Theodosia continued to yell about Alexander.  She just shrugged at him, a grin on her face that was getting on his nerves.

"Guys, guys!" he finally cut in.  "It's not even a date."  Peggy raised her eyebrows.

"Do you want it to be?"  Aaron blushed.

"God, no, um, that's-that's crazy!" he stammered.  Then he sighed.  "You guys know I don't fall for people that quickly."  Maria squeezed his arm, her annoying grin replaced by a comforting smile. 

"Aaron, hon, that's a good thing." she reassured him.  "I rushed into a relationship with James, and look where that got me!"  Angelica hugged her tightly, shadows passing over her face.

"Don't talk like that!" Eliza exclaimed worriedly.  Then she glanced up at the glimmering golden clock above hanging above the main entrance of the school.  The time was 7:30.  "Anyway, I think we should be able to enter school now."  As if on cue, which it was, Mr. Schuyler stepped out of the school building to usher the Schuyler's and their friends inside.

"Hello, girls and Aaron." he said politely.  He ruffled Peggy's hair, who stuck her tongue out at him.  "Angelica, did you remember to lock the door before you left?"

"Yes, daddy.  I'm not as scatterbrained as Eliza." 

"Hey!"

Aaron chuckled softly as Angelica and Eliza started up their usual bickering, and all thoughts of Alexander vanished into nothing.  For now, at least.

\----------

Alex was sitting on his swivel chair, glaring at his laptop.  He was caught up in an argument with a stranger on the internet, and _nothing_ could distract him.  

_Ding!_

Okay, almost nothing.  

Alex glanced at his phone, then did a double take when he realized he had gotten a text from Aaron.  He almost fell out of his chair in shock before quickly picking his phone up.

8:32

_CutestBoyOnEarth: Hey!_

_CutestBoyOnEarth: Um, you doing anything important right now_

_CutestBoyOnEarth: Cause I can text you later, if you want_

Alex's heart did a backflip as he read all of Aaron's texts.  _How could he be so cute when he was just texting?!_ Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he sat around for about a solid five minutes trying to think of how to reply to Aaron without sounding like a complete loser.

8:37

_GreatestBoyOnEarth: Hey_

_GreatestBoyOnEarth: And um, no, I'm not busy_

_GreatestBoyOnEarth: What's up_

Nailed it.

8:38

_CutestBoyOnEarth: Oh I just wanted to discuss costunes_

_CutestBoyOnEarth: *costumes_

_GreatestBoyOnEarth: Oh cool_

_GreatestBoyOnEarth: What'd you have in mind_

_CutestBoyOnEarth: Actually_

_CutestBoyOnEarth: I wanted to dress up as characters I ship from my favorite musical_

Alex's eyes widened.  _Wait, what?  Characters he_ shipped?

_GreatestBoyOnEarth: Oh nice_

_GreatestBoyOnEarth: What musical????_

_CutestBoyOnEarth: Uhhhhhhh Dear Evan Hansen_

_CutestBoyOnEarth: Can we go as Evan Hansen and Connor Murphy_

_CutestBoyOnEarth: I already have the costumes from the performance me and my friends did and I think the Connor costume will fit you_

_CutestBoyOnEarth: So it's no big deal_

_GreatestBoyOnEarth: Yeah sure_

_GreatestBoyOnEarth: Also who?_

_CutestBoyOnEarth: Don't worry I'll send you a pic_

Alex looked at the photo Aaron had sent him.  It was a drawing of a dude with a shoulder-length brown hair wearing a black jacket, black pants, and black leather boots standing next to a dude with a with blonde hair wearing a blue shirt with darker blue stripes, light brown khakis, and blue sneakers.  It was actually pretty cute.

8:39

_GreatestBoyOnEarth: Nice_

_GreatestBoyOnEarth: I like the look of that Connor dude_

_GreatestBoyOnEarth: Also that's really good did you draw that_

_CutestBoyOnEarth: Yeah thank you!!!_

_GreatestBoyOnEarth: No problem_

_CutestBoyOnEarth: Welp, gotta go_

_GreatestBoyOnEarth: Really?_

_CutestBoyOnEarth: No I'm just really tired and I want to go to bed_

_GreatestBoyOnEarth: Hahaha_

_GreatestBoyOnEarth: Alrighty bye_

_CutestBoyOnEarth: Byeeee_

Alex smiled brightly as he put his phone down.  He couldn't wait for the Halloween Dance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw so that was cute!!!!!!  
> Also sorry for not posting in a while!!!!! And next chapter is ACTUALLY going to be about the Halloween Dance so stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> So, new friendships (and maybe more) are blooming! Middle school is crazy. Okay, that's all, byeeeeeeeeeeeee.


End file.
